


Cigerattes After Sex

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: From Sanji’s point of view, his job at Grand Line Enterprises really couldn’t get any better. A great salary, a supportive and hardworking work team, flexible hours, paid vacation, health and dental insurance... and an irritable, yet ridiculously attractive boss. What could possibly go wrong?





	Cigerattes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! This fic is a little bit different from the others but we hope you enjoy!

Sanji pushed back his shirt sleeve to check his watch. He had managed to get to the office on time despite the detour he took and was carrying two cups of hot coffee, relishing at the warmth being fed to his hands.

He walked up the flights of stairs, taking two steps at a time, reaching his department at Grand Line Enterprises and maneuvered the door open with his feet, sliding his way through into the office. He walked past the desks he'd gotten to know so well over the past few months, nodding at some familiar faces as he strolled past. He had a particular destination in mind; the desk in the corner on the opposite end of his own belonging to the one and only Ace D Portgas.  
  
The man with shaggy brown hair and freckles dotted over his face turned at the sound of Sanji coming over to him. He was a little surprised at first but a grin spread across his cheeks. “If it isn’t my second favorite blonde. To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
  
Sanji rolled his eyes at his friend’s comment. “Stopped by that coffee shop we both like on my way here so thought I’d bring you your favorite.”  
  
“Aww, Sanji! You shouldn’t have.” Ace took the cup and sipped on the chai latte Sanji had bought him. He felt a little guilty because it was more of a bribe than anything else, but Ace wasn't to know that.

 

“Man, this is what I’m talking about. It’s so good. I’ve actually been trying to get Marco to go with me. He’s not really into coffee but I told him they obviously have other drinks. Plus their cupcakes are to die for. And have you had their carrot ca-”

 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Sanji wasn't really one to butt in but he came here for a reason. He had also heard Ace say this about a million times already.

 

“Oh? That’s a first. But of course!”

 

Sanji watched himself circle his finger around his cardboard cup. He tried to make his question sound as casual as possible, but it came out more rushed than he liked. “What would you say is a good Valentine’s Day gift for someone whom you’re dating but also not?”

 

His dark-haired friend blinked at him. “Huh? What do you mean?”

 

Sanji coughed awkwardly, feeling a little heated. “Means exactly what I said. You’re dating but you’re not.”

 

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. What the fuck, Sanj! Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. I’m hurt.” Ace huffed.

 

“Ace, don’t be dramatic. You know if I had told you, the whole office would have known right away.” Sanji sipped his coffee nonchalantly, hoping he didn't give away the fact that the person was somebody that worked with them.

 

“Fair enough. Still sucks you didn’t say anything, though. But anyway…” Ace rolled his chair closer to Sanji, “going back to your question, I need more details.”

 

“I told you. We’re dating but also not."

 

“In other words, you’re fuck buddies.”

 

“Oi!” Sanji kicked at Ace's chair. He knew that was the case but honestly didn't like hearing it out loud. Besides, this case felt exceptionally different.

 

“So that’s it. Sanj, who would have thought. To be honest, I always saw you as a long-term relationship kinda guy. So I’m honestly shocked.”

 

Sanji ignored the correct judgment by Ace and avoided the hole that opened up in his chest as he pushed against the feelings growing inside himself. “Are you gonna answer the damn question or not?”

 

“Jeez, of course, I will! I just needed you to clarify because I didn’t quite get what you meant by ‘dating but also not’.” Ace grabbed a pen and paper, looking like he meant business. He was getting a thrill out of this conversation, no doubt about it. “Anyway, it depends... Did you set any ground rules?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, Sanj.” The dark-haired man waved his hand in the air playfully. “I mean that when you start ‘dating’ someone just for the sex, you usually start by talking to them about how everything is gonna work exactly. For example, you don’t see each other during the day. No calls or texts unless it’s to get down to business. Not dates outside the bedroom.” Ace gestured slowly. “You get my point.”

 

“Oh.” Sanji’s shoulders dropped, feeling a little deflated. He hadn't considered that before. He could tell it was the wrong reaction though, from what Ace asked next.

 

“Did you seriously not talk about this at all?”

 

“No...? I don’t know, okay.” Sanji huffed. “We just take one day at a time, I guess.”

 

“Odd. But I’m not judging, dude. In that case, then I think a box of chocolates would suffice.”

 

Sanji stared at him for a couple of seconds. “That’s it?”

 

“Yeah? Did you have something else in mind?”

 

“Maybe…” Sanji shrugged,  “I don’t know. I thought I could maybe cook for th-”

 

Ace didn't allow him to speak any further. “Oh, man. Bad idea. Very bad idea. You’ll definitely be making it a date if you do that. A Valentine’s Day DATE nonetheless.”

 

Sanji nodded. Of course, it was like that, but how many times had he already given the man his cooking? Truly they were basic meals, so Sanji thought Ace was going to suggest a fancier version of those, but clearly, he had got it all wrong.

 

Shit, why was it so difficult?

 

“Believe me, chocolates are the way to go in this situation.” Ace explained. “There’s no better way to say ‘thank you for all the good sex so far’ than with a box of chocolates. Not a heart-shaped one, though. That makes it extremely obvious you’re treating this as anything more than a token of your gratitude.”

 

Sanji looked at his friend in the eyes. “Are you sure about this, Ace?”

 

“Sanj, of course. You know that before I met Marco, I was a free spirit. I encountered this type of situation ALL the time. I know what I’m talking about. Trust me.”

 

“Listen, if it turns out you’re lying, I’ll persona-”

A green blur came into Sanji’s peripheral vision, causing him to turn his head. He saw Zoro Roronoa, the lead of the Sales department at Grand Line Enterprises, walking into his office carrying his own cup of coffee, probably black. The older man carried himself through the office, gaining hellos from everyone as he waltzed past them–he was either extremely respected in his department, or extremely feared. There was no in-between.

 

“Sanji?” Zoro Roronoa called out from where his office was, grabbing the attention of a few other people he didn’t want to too. “Would you mind coming into my office? Got some updates on that project we talked about last week.”

 

“Uhh, sure.”

 

Well, there was no in-between apart from Sanji of course.

 

“See you later, sweetcheeks!” Ace called out, “Thanks for the drink.”

 

“You’re treating me next time, Portgas!” Sanji uttered as he left, kicking the chair again. He straightened his suit jacket and tie as he walked to his boss’s office, trying to steady his rapidly increasing heartbeat. He should be used to it by now, being called to his boss's office, but Zoro asking him to come into his private space always sent a chill down his spine.

 

He entered the room, closing the door behind him, locking it for good measure, and relaxed his stiff posture immediately. The familiarity of the room kicked in like it always did and a smirk appeared on his face.

 

“So what exactly is the update on this ‘project’?” Sanji asked in a mocking tone.

 

Zoro was already seated in his chair, holding a file. He shook his head disapprovingly. “Don’t play dumb, curly. As if you didn’t already know there’s no project.”

 

“Calling me ‘curly’ isn’t at all professional, Mr. Roronoa.” Sanji wanted to continue the farce, enjoying it a little bit at how Zoro was frowning.”I thought we were here to discuss business.”

 

“Stop it, smart ass. You know why you’re here.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sanji walked on over to stand closer to the desk, closing the gap.

 

“Yes…” There was a flicker of hunger in his boss’ eyes, before being replaced with confusion. “Also, where’s my coffee, by the way?”

 

Sanji scoffed. “Huh?”

 

“Well, you brought something for Portgas so where’s mine?”

 

“You have your own!” Sanji pointed at the cup on the desk. “Last time I checked I’m not your secretary, mosshead.” Sanji retorted.

 

Zoro leaned back in his chair and smirked. He trailed his eyes over Sanji's body with his profound hunger coming back into them. It made Sanji feel weak at the knees. “You aren’t but you sure as hell don’t mind bending over my desk like one.”

 

“Oi!” Sanji walked to the desk, aggravated by that low blow. “Don’t think that I won’t kick your ass for that shitty comment, bastard.”

 

“Don’t forget where we are, curly.” Zoro cocked his head. “Maybe save that for later, yeah?”

 

“You’re insufferable.” Sanji sat down on the desk, facing Zoro, not really meaning what he said.

 

“And yet,” Zoro moved his chair closer to him, closing the distance. He laid his hands on Sanji's upper thighs, tracing his fingers along his extremely sensitive spots, igniting a flare in the pit of Sanji's stomach immediately. He breathed in deeply, focusing on the hot sensation that always ended up breaking him. “I’m still your boss and you love to ride my dick whenever you get the chance.”

 

And there it was: if Ace really did know who he was sleeping with, he would do more than flip out.

 

“Better start looking for a new job then,” Sanji commented, eyes locking with his boss. He continued to keep eye contact as Zoro moved his fingers up his legs and onto his torso, reaching for his buttons.

 

“Hilarious.” Zoro slowly stood up and lowered his weight against Sanji, pushing him against his desk more.

 

“Anyway…” Sanji brought his own hands to the older man’s chest, running his fingers against his silky, smooth shirt. “Doing anything special today?”

 

This was the game they liked to play; ask mundane questions during their teasing and see who would break first by not being able to answer the other.

 

  
“Not really…” Zoro tilted his head to Sanji's neck, kissing it lightly. He closed his eyes, focusing on the smell of Zoro’s minty shampoo as his hair brushed near Sanji's face, running his hand through it and appreciating how soft it felt. He focused on the movement of the older man's lips, nibbling lightly and licking at his pale skin. Zoro usually started off slow, making sure to capture Sanji's attention by focusing on his most sensitive areas. It had taken his boss a while to find them, but after fucking for such a long time now, he had all the areas mapped out. People said Zoro always had a habit of getting lost, but he never lost his way when getting Sanji aroused.

 

Sanji turned his head, wanting to catch those lips with his own. He wasn't feeling like going slow today, so he bit down hard on Zoro's bottom lip, getting a surprised moan out of the man. Zoro answered back by poking his tongue through Sanji’s lips, understanding what Sanji was trying to convey.

 

Zoro abruptly pulled away crouched down near his crotch, causing all of Sanji’s blood to run South. He noticed and smirked up at Sanji, causing his hard-on to become even more painful. “Might hit the gym right after work, though. Haven’t been to in days.”

 

“Oh?” Sanji grabbed a handful of the older man’s hair again and yanked at it, which he knew Zoro definitelyliked from the growl that escaped him. “Do I hear Zoro Roronoa has been slacking off?”

 

“You fucking wish. I’ve actually been doing some other kind of workout on the side so it’s not too bad.” Without warning, Zoro bit through Sanji’s pants, managing to hit his hard-on and causing him to whimper.

 

Fuck, it felt so good.

 

“Fucker."

 

“What? Zoro pulled away but his hot breath could be felt on Sanji's dick. “I just answered your question, didn’t I? Plus slacking off isn’t my style. I do everything that needs to be done.”

 

“Is that so?” Sanji breathed, he moved his hand down from Zoro's head to the earrings dangling from his ear, pulling them lightly.

 

Zoro hissed, enjoying the pleasure that came from the pain. “Yes.”

 

“Then…” He lifted Zoro’s head up, giving him an intense look, “why am I not bent over your desk yet?”

 

Zoro jumped up from his position and pressed his body against Sanji’s own, grinding him against the desk in a painfully slow manner. “Did I just hear Sanji Black beg for my dick?”

 

“Fuck off, algae-head.” Sanji thrust himself against the older man's body, appreciating he wasn’t far off the man’s strength. “This wouldn’t be the first time."

 

“You’re right,” Zoro said, bringing up his hand to stroke Sanji's hair affectionately, which threw Sanji completely off. “You’ve grown a lot since you first joined the company, though. I remember the first time we met and you couldn’t even look me in the eyes for more than 5 seconds.”

 

Sanji blushed. Admittedly he had done something not completely far off that statement. Just knowing that Zoro was 10 years older than him and the son of global billionaire Dracula Mihawk was enough to make anyone feel intimidated.

But then he saw how he handled his team and got to see the person behind his father’s shadow. Zoro always, in some way or another, managed to rile him up which once caused Sanji's foul language to come spewing out. At first, he had been horrified at how he swore at his boss, but Zoro had burst out with laughter after being called ‘a fucking plant with no dick’. His boss had then unexpectedly come back with the offer of showing his dick to Sanji, shocking them both. From then on there wasn’t a day where he _didn't_ see it.

 

“That’s because you and your damn face were too fucking ugly to look at.” Sanji cooly replied.

 

“Oi!"

 

Zoro knotted his eyebrows together, but then he playfully smirked down, doing things to Sanji he thought he had control over. He swallowed, waiting for Zoro to make his move.

It didn't take very long. Zoro grabbed him by his jacket, causing him to be a little thrown off but he welcomed the crashing of their lips together. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss;  familiar chapped lips brushing against his own.

 

“Better get on with the show then, or I could ask someone else to fuck me.” Sanji murmured through his lips against Zoro's own. He felt a growl come from his boss's chest and the piercing of his lips as Zoro bit down hard, grabbing Sanji's attention and making him look at his boss in the eye.

 

There was so much hunger in his boss's eyes that it made him shiver. “You're mine.”

 

Sanji was unable to hold back a whimper as that look when straight to his dick. He wouldn’t be lasting for very long this time around if Zoro kept looking at him like that.

 

He thinly smirked at the possessiveness Zoro easily displayed. It gave him a sense of danger and his past easily showed he wasn't afraid of running towards it. “Really? I can't tell, you haven't left many marks on me-”  
  
A shiver ran down his spine as the older man pushed him roughly against the desk. He looked up at the desire in Zoro's eyes and felt pleased with himself because he knew he was about to get his body obliterated by his boss. He didn't expect himself to become so distracted at his new workplace when he had first joined, but honestly, he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

 

He would gladly lose this round.

 

“Shirt. Off.” Zoro lowly growled as he continued to stare deeply into Sanji's eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Sanji went to take his pants off, but Roronoa seemed to have other ideas. He yanked a fistful of Sanji's hair, snapping his head back and exposing his neck.

 

Shit, he was so hard.

 

“I just said shirt off, don't remove anything else.”

 

“Maybe I want you to do this to me,” Sanji remarked, leaning into the strong grip his boss had on his hair.

 

Zoro smirked down at him. “Oh, I know you do, curly. You're the kinkiest motherfucker I've ever met.”

 

“I don't know... Ace could give me a run with his money.” He chuckled. 

Sanji frowned at Zoro’s next expression. It was dark; too dark for him.

 

The grip on his hair tightened and Sanji let out a gasp.

“Didn't think you talked to anyone at work but me, shit-cook."

 

Sanji snapped his head out of Zoro’s grip and used surprise and tactful force to push Zoro away from his desk and against the wall opposite, pulling his tie down into a hard-to-undo knot. He was so grateful this room had no internal windows–he would have been fired a long time ago at what the others would have witnessed in this room.

 

“First of all, of course I talk to people that work, it would be incredibly suspicious if I didn't complain about my boss to others, it's what every employee does.” Sanji spat, anger flaring within him because this wasn’t the first time he had mentioned friends to the older man. He had seen how much he hung out with Ace. “And secondly, call my cooking shitty one more time and I will never suck your dick ever again.”

 

Sanji’s mind flickered back to what Ace had said about how he should never cook for his ‘fuck buddy’. Maybe he was right after the shitty comments he got for being nice.

 

Zoro’s mask cracked for just a second and he seemed frustrated. But then his boss chuckled at his remark. “I wasn't calling your food shitty, shit-cook, just you.”

 

Before Sanji could scowl him again, Zoro pulled at his own tie and yanked him closer to his body. He grabbed Sanji's ass, and tilted his chin up, making Sanji glower in response.

 

“What's wrong, shit-cook? You were begging to be fucked a minute ago.”

 

Sanji narrowed his eyes at Zoro and tried to ignore how even more hard he had gotten, just by being pulled roughly by his tie.

 

He needed to get Zoro even harder. He didn't like being unevenly matched.

 

Sanji saw a glimmer and smiled. He moved slowly, confusing his boss when he captured his lips in soft kisses and trailed them around his face. Zoro closed his eyes though, appreciating the change of pace yet again. Sanji wrapped his arms around the older man's body and smiled as he reached his left ear. He paused, letting his hot breath hit the ear with the earrings dangling from them, just like Zoro had done to his dick moments before. He flicked his tongue out, pushing at the earrings slightly. His boss's body jolted within his arms at this, making Sanji victorious with his plan.

He continued to play with the earrings with his tongue, moving them around his mouth and pulling at them ever so slightly. Zoro was not a sensitive guy, but applying so much attention and affection to one small part of his body could make the man easily come undone.

Sanji was abruptly pulled away and pushed back against the desk once more. His suit jacket was shoved off and Zoro nearly ripped his shirt off of his body too as he showed his crave to touch Sanji's pale, smooth skin. Zoro paused for a second, taking in the sight of Sanji. It was something the older man had done countless of times but each time he had always managed to make Sanji moan and shiver at the gaze he got caught under. It was always so intense.

Zoro brought his body down, resting his arms on the desk, before also applying the same soft and gentle kisses  Sanji had just given him to his neck, moving them down to his chest.

It left Sanji breathless; the ferocity he had come to relish was gone and now he found himself wanting a release already. He closed his eyes and focused on each light kiss Zoro spread over his body, losing himself to it all. They had both lost their little game, unbothered about carrying on because both men only wanted to focus on this, _this feeling_.

 

He moaned loudly when Zoro lightly pinched his nipple, relishing at how the soft touches were always just as impactful as the biting and heavy sucking of skin.

Sanji didn't want to waste any more time, but he always enjoyed losing himself to Zoro’s touch.

 

Zoro pulled himself up and headed straight for Sanji's pants, pulling them down for the hundredth time in his office.

 

“I have a meeting in 10 so this will have to do,” Zoro smirked, yanking Sanji's underwear down and releasing his member from the caged area.

 

Sanji couldn't say anything else before his boss's mouth was enveloped over his dick, making him let out a loud moan. Zoro quickly covered Sanji's mouth with his hand, which Sanji then bit down on to stop himself from exposing them both.

 

The feeling of being inside Zoro's incredibly hot mouth was too much, too strong, and it was hard for Sanji to not lose himself and not thrust furiously into it- but he had Zoro's other hand pinning his hips down, not letting him take control.

 

Zoro licked and sucked hard, sauntering his tongue all over the place and made use of his non-existent gag reflex. It was mind-blowing for something so early in the morning and Sanji felt his control slipping away as the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach grew too quickly. He wasn't going to last at all.

 

He looked down at Zoro and saw he had his own hand shoved down his pants, pleasuring himself as he pleasured Sanji. He felt a little guilty for not being able to return the favor this morning but it must have been a fairly important meeting if Zoro was in this much of a rush. Although it felt like he had already been in his office for a long period of time.

Zoro scrapped his teeth against Sanji’s shaft, causing his hips to react with a thrust, forcing himself to hit the back of Zoro’s throat unexpectedly.

 

It did the trick. Sanji was unable to give a warning to Zoro as he released into his boss’s mouth, moaning at the sensation of it all. He rested his head against the desk, eyes closed as he felt himself from down from such a high.

 

Zoro removed his mouth and had stopped jerking himself off too, grabbing his box of tissues that were always on his desk and wiped his hands with one. Sanji peered at him from where he was and saw the predatory smile he savored.

 

“Better get back to work, curly, everyone will be wondering where you are.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Sanji came back with, but hastily got dressed for the second time that morning.

 

When he saw Zoro redoing his tie, he replaced his calloused ones with his own and gently untied the mess he had caused and did the perfect knot. Sanji blinked up at the older man, confusion written all over his face at what he had just done.

 

Sanji had never done anything so  _domestic_ before.

 

Like a deer caught in headlights, he quickly moved his hands away and awkwardly coughed. He hurried to the door, unlocking it and left before Zoro could say anything about it.

Confused at the scene he had just performed, he pretended the past 5 minutes had never happened and told Ace he was going for out a smoke, with the latter not knowing what had brought on his sudden crave.

 

 

***

 

 

Sanji walked down the confectionary aisle in the local convenience store after work, stopping at anything in particular that caught his eye. They had a varied selection, but everything screamed Valentine’s.

 

“Ace said to get chocolates but he didn’t say what kind. Great. And these are all heart-shaped.” He muttered to himself, frowning at what was on offer. He skimmed his eyes at the row, noticing the popular brands like _Kinder_ , _Ferrero Rocher_ , and _Cadbury_ . Zoro was a basic guy, so it seemed natural to go for something as basic as _Cadbury._ He crouched down to look closer at the options but something else caught his eye. Memories started to resurface as his eyesight landed on the dark blue wrapping of _Baci Perugina._ He remembered when his mother would secretly come into his and his siblings’ room and give them a kiss goodnight along with one of those kisses filled with hazelnut. His father would have been furious if he ever found out that they got chocolate given to them every night by their mother–but he never did find out. Sanji smiled fondly at the thought of his mother and reached out to pick them out for Zoro, until he froze midway, remembering what else made _Baci Perugina_ his favorite chocolate–they contained love notes inside in different languages, something Sanji really didn’t want to give the mosshead and something Ace had advised against. He sighed, pulling away and stood back up, defeated by having to make a choice.

 

“I don’t even know if that mosshead likes chocolate at all. Maybe I’m wasting my time...”

 

Before Sanji could pull out his phone and ask Ace for advice again, he felt it vibrating in his trouser pocket. He didn’t recognize the number when he saw it but answered anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sanji Black?” A male voice answered.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Hi, Mr. Black. It’s Mr. Iceburg calling from the restaurant Aqua Laguna. How are you doing today?”

 

Sanji recognized that establishment, he had eaten there plenty of times. “Oh, I’m very well, thank you. How about yourself?”

 

“Not bad, thanks. So I’m calling because we're actually looking for a new sous chef and we’ve heard lots about you.”

 

“Oh wow…” Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. “May I ask how exactly you heard about me? I don’t remember sending in an application or anything.”

 

“Of course! Well, we’ve been going around trying to find the best chefs out there. We think it’s time to bring in some new talent. That said, we recently went by the Baratie and spoke to the owner...”

 

Of course, the old geezer had to be behind this. Sanji huffed under his breath. He didn't need Zeff butting into his life.

 

“He spoke very highly of you and said that although you didn’t technically work at the restaurant, we should still try and contact you given that you might be interested. You’re one of a kind, Mr. Black.”

 

“You’re too kind, sir...” Sanji awkwardly stated.

 

“Not kind, Mr. Black. Just honest and excited to be offering you this position, if you want it."

 

Sanji stood there thinking. He hadn't managed to get into his preferred profession yet, but he could feel himself stalling. Is this what he wanted? Did he want to leave Grand Line Enterprises?

 

“Mr. Black? Are you still there?”

 

“Yes, yes, I am! Sorry!”

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Sanji looked down, staring at the chocolates once more. “You flatter me, sir. But I think I’m gonna have to decline? I mean I’m currently working another job.”

 

“Oh, at another restaurant?”

 

“Ha, not at all! It’s at Grand Line Enterprises. I work in the sales department.”

 

“Oh wow!” The man couldn't fend off his shock with his tone of voice. “Never would have guessed that.”

 

“Yeah... I’m really sorry for wasting your time.”

 

“Hey, no apology needed!” There was a pause down the phone and Sanji thought the man had hung up until he heard him speak again. “You know what? How about you take a day or two to decide? I think this could be really good for you, Mr. Black. I know changes can be hard but based on how Red Leg Zeff spoke about you, I’d say you were born to do this. So please take some time to think about it?”

 

Sanji appreciated the offer but he had made up his mind. Hadn't he?

 

“I really don’t thi-”

 

“There may not be a second chance, Mr. Black. If your response is still the same after you’ve thought it over carefully then I’ll accept that. But really there’s no need to decide so soon. I’ll call back. Have a great day, Mr. Black.”

 

“I-”

 

“Looking forward to hearing your answer!”

 

The phone cut out before he could get another word in.

 

Fuck.

 

Sanji sighed, rubbing his forehead. It was a great opportunity, but was he ready for it? Did he want to leave the job he had and the friends he had made there?

He considered messaging one, maybe Nami from Financing as she always seemed right with these kinds of things, although she might just ask about his salary and base her decision on that- which wasn't bad, Nami was a sweetheart that he had such a massive crush on before he found out she preferred women, but he still cherished her a lot. She might be able to make sense of it.

 

He looked back down at the chocolate and frowned, thinking it through more. Nami wasn't the best person to ask. Who he really needed to ask was Zoro. Of course, he was his boss which might complicate things in him telling him but, he wasn't just that. He needed his opinion the most.

 

\--------------------------

  
**Sanji Black** : Hey... Are you home?  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Will be soon. I’m on my way back from the gym.  
  
**Sanji Black** : Damn. Look at you, Mister Roronoa. Guess you really don’t slack off at all.  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Thought I proved to you this morning that I didn’t ;)

 **Sanji Black** : Anyway... Can I come over?  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Can’t get enough of me, curly?  
  
**Sanji Black** : When exactly did I say that, algae-head?  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Well, you just asked if you could come over so...  
  
**Sanji Black** : Okay yes but it’s not about that. Jesus Christ. I do need to talk to you about something.  
****

**Zoro Roronoa** : Is it work related? If it is, I’m sure it can wait ‘till tomorrow.  
  
**Sanji Black** : No, bastard. It’s technically not.  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Technically?  
  
**Sanji Black** : You’ll understand once we talk. So can I come over or not?  
  
**Zoro Roronoa** : Sure. Let me know when you’re out.  
  
**Sanji Black:**  Ok. See you then.  
  
\---------------------------------

Zoro lived quite close to where they both worked, making it a quick trip to his apartment block. He buzzed at the entrance and waited for Zoro to let him in.

 He stood waiting there for at least 5 minutes until the door unlocked. He muttered under his breath as he climbed up the stairs. This was going to be interesting.

 

Zoro opened the door as soon as he reached it. “Oi, curly.”

 

“Took you long enough to open the damn door, mosshead.”

 

“What? I was showering.” Zoro shrugged, leading him into the kitchen, the place he knew too well.

 

“Since when do you shower?”

 

“Since a certain someone started pestering me every time he’d come over.” Zoro retorted.

 

“Well, excuse that person for wanting you to take your personal hygiene more seriously. Honestly, you don’t live in a jungle, marimo.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Want a drink?”

 

“Eeh... Sure.”

 

“The usual?”

 

Zoro grabbed two glasses and poured them both a whiskey each, giving himself the stronger one.

 

“So? What is it that you needed to talk to me about? Not work related, right?”

 

Sanji sipped on his drink, needing the alcohol in his body to get this conversation over with. He felt nervous for some reason. “I mean, it kind of is...?”

 

“How so?”

 

“I don’t really know where to begin...” Sanji chuckled lightly.

 

“Just say it, curly.”

 

“So you’ve probably guessed by now that my current job isn’t exactly what I want to be doing for the rest of my life.”

 

“Is it anyone’s?” Zoro joked.

 

“Good point. But... ever since I was a child, I wanted to be a chef. I wanted to cook for people. I wanted to make those around me happy with my cooking and feed those starving.” Sanji smiled down at his drink, “As silly as that sounds, that was my ultimate dream.”

 

“And why didn’t you?”

 

“Life got in the way.” He shrugged. “And then years went by, the chance never came and there were bills to pay. So I gave it up and switched to business for the time being.”

 

“I see.” the older man nodded. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

 

“Because after work today, I got a call from a chef who works for Aqua Laguna, a renowned restaurant. And he offered me a job.”

 

Zoro stared at him blankly. “Oh.”

 

Sanji carried on explaining, sipping a little at his own drink. “Said it would be a sous chef position and that they were recruiting the best of the best and my old man actually recommended me an-”

 

“So you’re taking the job?” Zoro butted in.

 

“I-I’m not sure.” Sanji ran his fingers through his hair. “He gave me a few days to think it over.”

 

A heavy silence impregnated the air. Sanji watched his boss grab his glass and down his drink in one go, before pouring another.

 

Zoro looked at him with some form of coldness in his eyes. “Why didn’t you just say yes?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sanji scoffed at him.

 

“Is it?” Zoro said, walking away from the kitchen and into the living room. Sanji followed him, sitting down on the black leather couch. “Sounds like a pretty good opportunity to me.”

 

“A pretty good opportunity that would require me to leave a job I like, my friends and...”

 

Zoro turned, looking at him blankly. It seemed the moss in his head was too thick for him to understand what Sanji was trying to get at. Typical.

 

“I don’t know.” Sanji elaborated. “I’m pretty content with where I am right now. What if the thing at the restaurant doesn’t work out?”

 

Zoro continued to stare at him intensely, leaving Sanji to feel slightly on edge for a reason he was unaware of. “Please, curly. Stop fucking lying to yourself.”

 

What?

 

“You’d be stupid not to take this job.” Zoro continued.

 

“Oi!”

 

“So what if you have to leave your friends? And your current job? Isn’t this what you’ve always dreamt of? What’s there to fucking deliberate? You can make other friends at your new job, you know.” Zoro took another mouthful of his whiskey, finishing off yet another glass.

 

Sanji sat there, baffled. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Stop fretting and just fucking do it, curly.”

 

Sanji shot up from his seat, becoming frustrated with what the older man wasn’t trying to understand. “I just told you why I couldn’t. Were you not listening?”

 

“And all I heard were excuses.” Zoro’s deep voice cut into Sanji’s chest. “Not legitimate reasons as to why you shouldn’t take the job that you’ve apparently always dreamt of.”

 

“Is there anything up your ass?” Sanji argued back. “Why are you suddenly being a fucking a douchebag?”

 

“I’m not? I’m telling you what I think. Isn’t that why you came all the way here?”

 

“I clearly shouldn’t fucking have. You’re not helping.” Why wasn’t Zoro reacting to any of this? Why was he struggling to comprehend the situation? Did he not realize how him taking the job would affect whatever it was they had going on?

 

“Well, then why the fuck did you come to me then?”

 

Sanji shook his head. “Because I thought you’d understand but I was wrong.”

 

“Oh, curly. Believe me. I do understand. Which is why I’m telling you, you should take the damn job.”

 

He’d had enough avoiding the topic; it clearly wasn’t straightforward to Zoro why Sanji was not considering the offer, so he had to bring it out into the open.

 

“Wouldn’t it bother you?"

 

“What?” Zoro continued to blankly look at him. 

 

Ridiculous.

 

“Wouldn’t it bother you if I took the job?”

 

“Why would it?”

 

Sanji crossed the room and returned to the couch. This time he made sure to sit down on his boss’s lap unflinching, serving as a reminder, and whispered in his ear.“I don’t know, Mr. Roronoa. Why would it?”

 

“Oh, man. Is that what you’re worried about? Is that why you needed time to ‘think it over’?” Zoro whipped his head around, matching Sanji's hushed tone and yet he sounded like the situation didn’t faze him at all. “We can still make it work, you know. I can go meet you for a quickie during lunch or after work.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Sanji climbed off of the older man's lap, furious with the outcome. How the fuck can he not care about any of this?

 

“What? It’s true. Or who knows,” Zoro got up from his couch and moved back into the kitchen, going to get another drink no doubt. He carefully poured it and brought it up to his lips as he carried on speaking. “You’ll find others to fuck at this new job of yours or I’ll find someone new. After all, I’d need to find someone to fill in your position anyway.”

 

Sanji felt a horrible pain grow inside the middle of his chest- it was explosive, uncontrollable and unbeatable. It tore at his insides as Zoro’s words floated around in his head. It suffocated him, ripping out his ability to breathe or to even answer. A fire started to burn deep within his mind, licking at the memories he had shared with Zoro and burning them out.

 

He felt humiliated, defeated, betrayed, and above all, heartbroken.

 

Zoro never cared. Zoro never wanted to care. Why would he? He's the son of a billionaire and Sanji was just one of his employees. He was foolish to think otherwise.

 

“Fuck you, Zoro Roronoa.”

 

Sanji stormed to the front door, grabbing his coat along the way.

 

“Learn to take a joke, curly,” Zoro shouted after him. “I wasn’t serious.”

 

“Fuck off. You know what? You’re right. I should definitely take this job.” Sanji said as he came to the conclusion that the past few months were just a mirage of a fantasy he was never really going to ever experience. “It’s a great opportunity and it’s what I’ve always wanted anyway. Also gives me the perfect excuse to leave this shitty ass job I didn’t even want in the first place.”

 

“Oi!”

 

“Goodbye, Zoro.” Sanji slammed the door, shaking uncontrollably, as he walked all the way home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sanji opened his eyes to then immediately shut them again at the light rushing into them. He felt like shit; hungover with a splitting headache from all the wine he had consumed after coming home the night before. He had bought it for Valentine's before hearing Ace's advice on buying the chocolate, but he didn't see the point in sharing anymore when there was no one to share it with. He had secretly hoped the alcohol would wipe all his memories with his boss from the past couple of months they had shared together, but disappointingly, no such luck.

 

Now he was regretting it. A lot.

 

He slowly opened his eyes again, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation he was inducing every time he did so and peered at his clock. He only had half an hour to get ready before he had to leave for work.  
Sanji sighed, rolling over onto his side and sat up, dangling his legs over the side. He slowly stood up, making sure he wasn't going to fall face first and stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't think he would be sick but he would rather that than go into work. He didn't want to be in the same building as Zoro let alone office. And the worst part was he would have to pretend everything is fine and interact with his superior because according to everyone else, they were strictly colleagues doing their job.

 

He should have never gotten involved.

 

Sanji stumbled into his shower, hoping the day would finish as quickly as it started.

 

***

 

The anxious feeling in his chest refused to leave as he walked to work, eating away at his stomach. He didn't want to go into work, but he had to. It didn't help he saw loads of couples on his commute, laughing and smiling with each other, something Sanji was never going to obtain with his boss. He knew how unacceptable it was beforehand, but he didn't think he would get attached. Granted, he always, somehow, managed to catch feelings, but the age gap and the situation made him think he could get away with it this time.

 

By the time he had reached the building, he had gotten through two packets of cigarettes. Chain smoking was a temporary fix but it always felt better than opening up to Zeff or Ace or some shit like that. He started to make his way up to his floor, realization settling in that this was probably going to be the longest day of his life. He wouldn't be staying long anyway, he was going to accept that job offer today.

 

He had barely made it into the department before Ace bombarded him.

 

“Okay man, need to apologize for telling you to get chocolates, I thought you said you were fuck buddies, not dating!”

 

Sanji looked at him, confused. “What are you going on about Ace?”

 

“Again, offended you didn't tell me you were in a relationship.”

 

Sanji sighed. “Listen Ace, I'm not in anything, no partner no fuck buddy, no-”

 

“Oh yeah, because that act is SO believable. Stop lying to me, Sanj, but most importantly stop lying to yourself.”

 

“I'm not lying!”

 

“Then how do you explain the flowers on your desk?”

 

Sanji frowned. Flowers?

 

“Whoever they are, they are not being quiet about it.” Sanji pushed past Ace and walked over to his desk to see what his friend was making such a fuss about. When he got there, his eyes landed on the biggest bouquet of flowers he had ever seen.

It stood proudly on his desk, with an array of beautiful colors. There were daffodils, yellow tulips, red camellias, purple hyacinths, orange lilies, primroses, rosebuds, and sweet peas, all in one bunch.

 

Sanji glanced over them all, taking it in. Every flower had a meaning and all of them combined left a strong impression. Sanji knew they were all screaming someone’s strong and passionate feelings about someone–he had studied the language of flowers as a young teen, hoping to woo the girls in his school but none of them found it interesting. Yet he still remembered them all.

 

But they couldn't have been for him. He didn't have anyone like that in his life.

 

“So, who are they from, lover boy?”

 

Sanji looked back at Ace, bewildered. “I don't know.”

 

“Oh, come on, Sanj!” Ace lightly hit his arm, “You can stop being so secretive now. Tell me.”

 

“I don’t know, Ace.” Sanji shook his head. “Seriously.”

 

“I’m hurt you’d lie to me, Sanj.” Ace looked at him with his puppy dog eyes but he wasn't falling for that act. The dark-haired man inspected the flowers before frowning at Sanji with worry. “Also, wow. This is more serious than I thought because whoever it is, also knows where you work and your exact department.”

 

Shit.

 

It couldn't be, could it?

 

“I-I may have let some things slip out last time we were together. It’s not that big of a deal.” Sanji said somewhat confidently, but the marimo could never pull this off. Also, it was done. There were through and Zoro had never cared about him in the first place.

 

“Man, you clearly didn’t set boundaries or anything. Wish you had told me from the beginning so I could have helped you, Sanj.”

 

“I don’t need your help, Ace. Everything is going fine.” he huffed, setting his coat down on his chair. He looked over to his friend who stood there looking down at the ground

 

“Oi…” Sanji sighed, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't deal with any of this. “I mean, I guess I did need your help because I came to you yesterday right?”

 

That seemed to perk the freckled-man right up. “Oooh, that’s true. Mr. I-Can-Do-It-All-Own-My-Own couldn’t figure out what to get their lover yesterday. Speaking of which, what did you get?”

 

“Oh…” Sanji awkwardly scratched at his beard. “Just some Cadbury chocolate milk bars.”

 

“Cadbury, huh? Classic. Personally, I would have gone for Ferrero Rocher myself but that’s a good option too. So did they like it?”

 

“No. Turns out they’re allergic.” Sanji lied. He didn't need to tell Ace it was a waste of time.

 

“Shit. Sorry, dude. Had I known, I would have suggested some other gift. Maybe a sex toy? I know _Spencer’s_ got some great discounts this Valentine’s. Just went there yesterday myself and they had a whole new collec-”

 

Sanji covered Ace's mouth, conscious of what other people around them might hear. “Ace! It’s fine, really. I don’t think they would have been okay with any gift. It was just a casual thing after all.” He moved away from his friend and sat down at his desk, ready to get the day over with.

 

“I see. Sorry, man.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Ace perched himself on Sanji's desk, not willing to leave just yet. “So... are you spending Valentine’s Day together?”

 

“Why would we?”

 

“Listen,” Ace started to explain, gesturing with his hands, “I know I said to not do anything remotely related to Valentine’s with them but you can still meet them for a quick fuck, you know.”

 

“Ace!” Sanji didn't want to be having this conversation at all.

 

“It’s true! Fuck the chocolates. The only gift they probably need is your dick.”

 

Sanji was about to argue back when he sensed a familiar presence enter the office. Sanji’s heart thudded as he turned around and caught a glimpse of Zoro walking in, holding a bunch of paperwork and looking fucking amazing as ever because that man truly didn't have any flaws. His boss had to brush past Ace to get to his own office and didn't even blink an eyelid in Sanji's direction.

 

“Oi, Zoro! Got any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Ace, of course, had to get his attention. He was gonna kill that man one day.

 

“Can’t talk, Portgas. I’m busy.” Zoro sauntered past, acting like he didn't give a damn in the world. Which was true, he didn't.

 

“Wow, okay, 'Mr. Busy'. I see how it is.” Ace called out after his, already, disappearing body. Sanji would normally struggle to watch Zoro’s perfect butt walk away, but he honestly couldn't care less. There was nothing left.

 

“Man, I could have sworn he’s been more chill lately.” Ace commented. Sanji made sure to not interact with his friend's sentence, but couldn't help to perk his ears up at Ace’s remark. “suddenly back to all work and no play. I’ll have to get Marco to ask him what’s up.”

 

Sanji did finally look at Ace when he said this. “Are he and Marco close?”

 

“Oh, yeah. They go to the gym together all the time. Okay, maybe not all the time but whenever they can both make it. They’re like gym buddies.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Listen, I’m not complaining. Am I happy my man is spending that much time with my boss? Not really. But if only you could see Marco’s body lately... Wow.”

 

Sanji nodded, unaware of what he looked like naked but could easily imagine. It was a good distraction.. “Have they been friends long?”

 

“Well, they met while in college. Turns out my little brother also used to hang out with them. He and Zoro are practically best friends.”

 

Sanji wasn't sure why he was asking all these questions but it seemed like a good enough distraction. “Is that how you got the job?”

 

Ace laughed at this. “Oh no, man. I didn’t even know this side of Zoro until I came to interview for the job.”

 

“I see.”

 

“To be honest, he seems tough on the outside but he’s a good guy. I don’t like to say this out loud but I’m kind of happy he’s our boss.” Sanji nodded at this, although he disagreed about Zoro being happy. He hardly showed his emotions at all–no wonder why he was being rude to Ace.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Well, anyway. Back to work! Planning to get all my shit done early so I can go pick up my man right after work and take him out to dinner.”

 

Ace walked back to his desk, singing a song as he went, leaving Sanji to sit by himself at his desk. He looked back at the bouquet of flowers, still utterly awestruck by the amount of thought that was put into selecting each flower. He picked it and brought it to his nose, taking in the mixed scent.

 

He just wished he knew who they were from.

 

***

 

Sanji tried to focus on his deadlines for the day, but he couldn't stop getting distracted by the flowers. They were beautiful to look at and they smelt wonderful too, causing him to keep taking breaks just to simply admire them and inhale their wonderful smell.

 

There was another issue too. Sanji knew if he was going to take the sous chef job then he would have to give his 2-week notice in and that was something to always be discussed with your boss. He didn't want to talk to the man ever again, but the only way he was going to get out of the sticky situation was by walking into his office and telling him he quit.

 

He sat there contemplating, until it was already halfway through his lunch break and he geared himself to expect the worse, walking over to Zoro's office before he could change his mind.

 

Sanji knocked on the door and waited for Zoro to answer. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Sanji stepped into Zoro's office, not sure what to be expecting, but the older man sat there waiting for Sanji to make his move. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how are when. Was he really making the right choice?

 

“Cat got your tongue, curly?” Zoro finally dug at the situation.

 

“You wish, mosshead.”

 

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”

 

“Because I’m thinking about what I should say. Jeez.” Nothing had changed overnight it seemed. They still tormented each other to oblivion, just now with no fucking each other against Zoro's desk.

 

“Okay then,” Zoro muttered under his breath. “Take as much time as you need. Wanna take a seat?”

 

“No, I’m fine just standing here.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Zoro said, turning his attention back to his monitor and pissing, Sanji even more off.

 

Sanji wasn't sure why he felt so angry and anxious all of a sudden. He had sat at his desk most of the day, trying to decide whether to talk to his boss. And now the time had come for him to make a final decision.

 

He felt the need for another cigarette hit hard and fast.

 

Sanji ignored the cravings though and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m gonna take the job."

 

This got Zoro to look away from his screen and look up at him.

 

“Good.”

 

“Might be calling them today to give them my final answer so I thought I’d let you know.” Sanji continued, appreciating the feeling of relief after figuring out what he was going to say. “That 2-week notice and all.”

 

“Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Black.”

 

Sanji nodded and watched Zoro’s attention go back to his screen.

 

Of course.

 

He didn't fucking care.

 

He never fucking cared.

 

Why would he start doing so now?

 

Sanji started to make his way to the door, hating how disappointed he felt. “Cool. So I’ll get out of your way and let you finish whatever it is you’re do-”

 

“Mr. Black?”

 

Sanii held onto the door handle. “Yes?”

 

Zoro coughed a little then looked Sanji in the eye. “I’m sorry about last night.”

 

Shock immediately struck Sanji's face. He turned around and saw his boss intensely staring at him.

 

“What part of last night, exactly?” He could be apologizing for anything.

 

“All of it, I guess.” Zoro shrugged and got out of his chair, walking towards him. “But more so for what I said about you fucking other people and me finding a new secretary, too...”

 

Sanji wasn't buying it–wouldn't let himself buy it. “You weren’t wrong, though. You do need to find a replacement and I could find someone new at this new job of mine. Everyone is happy.”

 

“Yes, but the issue is…” Zoro stood in front of Sanji, looking slightly down at him, “that I don’t fucking want you to find someone else. And I don’t wanna be banging anyone in this office but you.”

 

Sanji stood there in silence, taking in that confession. He was completely shocked at Zoro's tone of voice, but he had been hurt before by multiple people, he couldn't accept it as the truth just yet.

 

“Actions speak louder than words, Zoro.”

 

“Listen, I know.” Zoro sighed. He seemed really annoyed, trying to make sure he didn't start shouting. “There’s no excuse for how I behaved last night. But... I just... I was frustrated because how could you be so willing to let go of such a great opportunity?! You clearly wanted this! You said it was your dream! And for what?!”

 

“You’re asking me?!” His boss still wasn't getting the bigger picture. “I thought it would be obvious, algae-head. Because I’m fucking in love with you!” Sanji closed the distance between them and made sure the older man was hanging onto every word. Breathlessly, he continued to explain his newly accepted love that he had agonized over the night before with his bottle of wine. “I would obviously rather do anything other than fucking sales. And sure, I can still keep in touch with my friends here. But you... What we had was never set in stone. It was just us having fun because the sex was great. We worked under the same roof so it was convenient. Take all that away and all that’s left is having to make _it_ work... Just like any other relationship.”

 

Zoro stood there in total shock. He reached out as if going to stroke Sanji's arm  “Sanji...”

 

“Don’t call me that.” He spat, pulling away from Zoro's reach.

 

“It’s your name? What else am I supposed to call you?”

 

“I don’t know, mosshead! But not that. Especially not right now. Jesus Christ.”

 

“Okay, jeez.”

 

“Mr. Black…” Zoro swallowed. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel anything towards you.”

 

Sanji stood there, waiting for the bomb to drop. He waited for his boss to crack a smile and call it a prank.

But he did none of those things.

 

Flustered and caught off-guard, Sanji looked down at the ground. “See? That isn’t any better. Just go back to fucking calling me Sanji.”

 

“Can’t win, can I, curly?” The older man smirked. God, Sanji could never get used to the butterflies it sent in his stomach when he did.

 

“Anyway. You were saying?”

 

“Oh, man…” Zoro scratched his head, appearing extremely vulnerable in front of Sanji which is something he'd never seen the older man do before. It was refreshing.

 

“This is fucking weird because I’ve never had to do this shit before. Sure, I’ve had lots of sexual encounters throughout my lifetime but... never like this. As bad as this sounds, there was never anyone I saw as my equal if that makes sense? You make me wanna be around you all the damn time... Not just at work. I... enjoy your company, curly. A hell of a lot.”

 

Sanji's heart hammered in his chest at this. He had to hold off his smile, just in case. “Well, marimo. Who would have ever thought you’d have that in you. I’m shocked.”

 

“Fuck off, curly.”

 

“If all that’s true then why did you react the way you did yesterday?” Sanji frowned. “You acted like you didn’t give a shit whether I left or not.”

 

“I know…” Zoro sighed, running his hand through his hair. “It’s just that I knew what you were giving up, okay. I didn’t wanna be the reason why you didn’t take a job you clearly wanted. And honestly, that would have been stupid for you to do, curly. Come on.”

 

“Yes but it’s my choice? What do you care what I do?”

 

“Because life is too fucking short, dumbass!” Zoro growled at him, sending a shiver down Sanji's spine. “You could walk out of this building today and get hit by a car on your way home and that’d be the end of it. You’d never get to achieve your dream. Listen, I told you I understood and I wasn’t lying. I won’t get into the full story right now but... I had a childhood friend who had all these aspirations and dreams. We even made a promise we’d make it together and become the best of the best. But then she had an accident one night and that was it. All the things we talked about... they’d never become true for her. And to this day, I still don’t think there’s any person that was more deserving of that future than her. And it fucking sucks because she’s not here anymore and hasn’t been for a long time but I still hate what happened to her.”

 

Sanji's mouth hung open, unable to deal with this new openness with one other. He grabbed Zoro's arm and brought his hand up to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly. He kissed them slowly, one by one, hoping the gentle touch would be a good enough distraction. He couldn't see Zoro's face but he could feel some tension leaving his arm as he held onto it.

He finally pulled away and looked at his boss in the eye. “Shit, marimo. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, curly. Whatever. It was a long time ago. I’m just saying. Giving up on your dream when you’ve been presented with the opportunity to achieve it would have been fucking dumb. Fuck everyone at this office and fuck this job. You deserve to go after this. For once, stop thinking about everyone else and put yourself first.” Zoro huffed.

 

“I-”

 

“I’m sorry about implying that you’d sleep with other people or that I would but I’m not sorry about telling you to go afte-” Sanji wrapped his hand around Zoro's neck and pulled him into his lips, catching a look of shock on the marimo's face. It was passionate, with Sanji putting everything into that one kiss- his love, his hopes, his fears. He wanted to share them all with Zoro.

 

And luckily, Zoro pushed his lips back with the same ferocity, biting Sanji's own and poking his tongue into his mouth, ready to devour him there and then.

 

Sanji pulled away and grinned. “I fucking love you, Zoro Roronoa.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I guess Ace was right.” He chuckled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What did Ace say?” Sanji looked at him and saw the cutest confused expression on the man's face. Who knew the older one of them could be considered that.

 

“Nothing. Jeez….” Sanji smiled again. “Anyway, so I’ll be taking the job.”

 

His boss smiled back. “Good.”

 

“And we can meet for lunch whenever we both can? The restaurant isn’t too far from here actually.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Zoro grabbed Sanji into a fierce hug, shocking him yet again with how open he was being.

 

“Are we doing this, then?”

 

Zoro pulled back and looked Sanji in the eye. “I just fucking told you shit I’ve never told anyone else before and you’re still doubting me?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting some more reassurance, marimo.”

 

“Can’t believe this is what I’ve willingly agreed to put up with. What the fuck was I thinking.”

 

Sanji kicked Zoro's shin before he could complain anymore. “Too fucking bad, mosshead. So... have you got any plans for today?”

 

“Not really...” he shrugged.

 

“Good. I’m cooking for you tonight.”

 

“Again?”

 

“What do you mean ‘again’, bastard? I haven’t cooked for you in so long plus this time will be different.”

 

“Will it?”

 

“Yes. So 7 pm? My place?”

 

“Sure. I’ll bring the alcohol.”

 

“Of course you will. Okay, I should be getting back to work, then.” Sanji walked over to the door and grabbed hold of the door handle.

 

“Oi, curly?”

 

He turned around yet again, but this time with a gleam in his eyes. “Yes, Mr. Roronoa?”

 

“Were the flowers okay?”

 

Sanji inhaled a sharp breath. So it was the mosshead all along. He looked down, feeling giddy for receiving something so uncharacteristically romantic from the older man. “Yes, they were lovely. I do have one question, though.”

 

“What?”

 

“Who did you ask for help on what flowers to get?”

 

Zoro frowned. “Huh?”

 

“The flowers, marimo.” Sanji rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that it couldn't have _all_ been Zoro. That would have been too outlandish. “The daffodils, the yellow tulips, the red camellias, the purple hyacinths... They all signify something different.”

 

“Flowers have meanings now?”

 

“You know what, I’m not surprised,” Sanji said, dropping it. He knew what all the flowers meant and that's what mattered the most. “Anyway, just give my thanks to whoever made this bouquet. I loved it.”

 

“Oi! What about me? I was the one who paid for it?”

 

“You’re getting dinner and sex out of this, mister. What more could you possibly want as a thank you.”

 

“Nothing, really.” Zoro smiled at him, causing his heart to flutter. “You’re enough, I guess.”

 

“You’re getting disgustingly sappy, mister Roronoa. I don’t even recognize you anymore.” Sanji grinned.

 

“And yet you still love me, Mr. Black.”

 

“Yes, I do.” And with that, Sanji left his boss’ office, feeling sure about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Happy Anniversary to our first upload, Love At First Flight! It's been one hell of a year and we hope we can continue writing more zosan fics in the future, the angstier the better!
> 
> Language of Flowers:
> 
> Red Camellias: You're a Flame in My Heart  
> Daffodils: Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You  
> Purple Hyacinths: I Am Sorry; Please Forgive Me: Sorrow  
> Orange Lilies: Hatred  
> Primrose: I Can't Live Without You  
> Rosebuds: Beauty and Youth; A Heart Innocent of Love  
> Sweat peas: Good-bye; Departure; Blissful Pleasure; Thank You for a Lovely Time  
> Yellow Tulips: There's Sunshine in Your Smile


End file.
